


Have A Little Faith

by Matcha97



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: sometimes, being the wife of batman is very stressful. Especially while being pregnant.





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write for Batman, It's a bit rusty. Hope you guys like it :D

  Having to know Bruce Wayne for almost a life time, being the wife adds stress level to a notch higher for Y/n.

Bruce being Batman does not help to ease the worry.  

"You worry me sometimes honey." Y/n sighed as she watch her husband gear up. 

"I'll be fine." Bruce replied as he faced her with his charming Batsmirk. 

"No more broken ribs or gunshot wounds, ok." "No promises honey." Bruce gave a peck to her luscious lips. 

Y/n's heart broke a little a she watched her husband climb into the batmobile and drove out of the batcave.  

"Madame, shall I accompany you to binge watch (Fav TV show)?" Alfred asked.  

"Yes please, and could you please bring some ice-cream too?" She asked.  

"Madame, I do advise you not to eat too much of the frozen dairy." Alfred replied.  

Y/n let out a small chuckle, "I know... But, we both want to eat that now." As she gently caressed her swollen stomach.  

 The entertainment room was set up perfectly for Y/n's alone time with her favorite show, someone was already hogging up the couch.  

"It's about time you got here mom. Was  going to start (Fav TV Show) without you." Dick spoke out with a grin.  

"Should you be in Bludhaven with Kori?" Y/n asked.  

"She knows today is family time and plus, she has work with the Teen Titans." Dick replied. 

Y/n smiled and sat next to Dick on the couch, "It's nice to have you around Dick." She sighed.  

"I know mom, I know." Dick replied as he press play on the remote to start (Fav TV Show). 

"Madame, your ice-cream sundae is ready." Alfred walked in with (fav ice-cream sundae) on the tray.  

"Hi Alfred." Dick greeted.  

"It's nice to see you master dick." "I assume my company is no longer needed?" 

Y/n smiled, "It's alright Alfred. Dick is here to keep me company."  

Alfred smiled and went to continue his other tasks, Dick watched his mom indulge in the frozen treat.  

"Mom, you shouldn't eat too much of this. It's kind of unhealthy for the baby." Dick told her.  

"Oh shush. I am stress eating, so leave me be." Y/n hissed as she took a big spoon of the delicious (fav ice-cream sundae). 

"Have a little faith in Bruce, you two went through a lot remember? From Jason's death, the existence of Damian..."  

"Yeah... Maybe I should. It's just so worrisome that your husband is a vigilante, and being pregnant doesn't help much."  

  

  The whole night binging (Fav TV Show) made Y/n less worried about Bruce,

Dick and Y/n fell asleep in the entertainment room once Bruce came back from his duty as Batman.  

"Your back? Mom's asleep." Dick groggily spoke out.  

"I know." Bruce Replied as he scooped Y/n in his arms and walked out of the room,

"You could stay the night in your old room." Bruce told him as he walked to his shared quarters with Y/n. 

Once in their bedroom, Bruce gently placed Y/n on the bed trying his best not to harm their baby bump.  

"Mhmmm... Bruce..." Y/n mumbled.  

Bruce let out a small smile before joining his wife in bed, he placed a kiss in her temple. 

"I love you." He softly whispered.  

"I love you too." Y/n mumbled.  

Bruce held Y/n in his arms as they slept through the night.  

 

**~ Bonus ~**

"So... Your mother knows about me?" Kori asked.  

"Well... Yes, since I had been talking non stop about you with her back home." Dick rubbed his neck nervously.  

"We should visit her!" "I shall let her try Glorkk from Tamaran." Kori let out a cheerful smile.  

"Kori, we could visit her. But no alien food." "My mom, she's pregnant." Dick told her as he held her hands.  

The Tamaranean just hopped in glee, "We should visit sooner."  

Dick let out a small smile as he imagine the look on his mom's face as she meets  Koriand'r .


End file.
